


they took you away from me (but now i'm taking you home)

by lostunderthemountain



Series: Stop and Stare [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (although one is kind of obvious), (at least there are some things that are different), (i will explain them in the next chapter), Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Not Black Panther (2018) Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Veela Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostunderthemountain/pseuds/lostunderthemountain
Summary: The Veela and Wakanda do not get along.Shuri knows very little about her mother's life before her marriage to their father.The two are definitely linked.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff/Harry Potter
Series: Stop and Stare [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/263083
Comments: 29
Kudos: 336





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Petulia Gordino voice* alright everybody. 
> 
> It's been a hot minute hasn't it?
> 
> Part of me had considered that the Veela could get along with Wakanda. After all, in this universe the Veela live on an isolated island protected by magic (like the Amazons in Wonder Woman) so clearly they'd have quite a bit in common. However, then I found out that Ramonda was T'Chaka's second wife in the comics and then...this was created. 
> 
> I want to say that this happens towards the end of 2018, so they have about two years before Thanos arrives.

The Veela and Wakanda have never gotten along. 

Pietro was first made aware of this when it was announced that the Wakandan Royal Family would be visiting the Compound whilst they were in New York. It was an open secret in the Compound that all the Avengers knew the Rogues were living in Wankanda - in the _palace_ no less - whilst the rest of the world was clueless . Add on the fact that T'Challa had been present in Siberia before the...videos were leaked made the Stark family more than a little hostile to the idea of them visiting. Honey had disliked the idea even more - and she told Pietro why in bed that same night.

"They found Adytum," She had a far away look on her face, "over a hundred or so years ago. The Veela Matriarchs had always supposed that they had some form of magic that let them see through wards...they were made welcome - they had a Prince with them - and things seems peaceful." 

Pietro watched her silently. There were times that his wife always seemed less than human, though he never knew if that was because of her Veela blood or because she was the Master of Death. 

"But according to the tales, the night they left their prince stole the then Matriarch's daughter. I don't know how true that is but the fact remains that she disappeared the very same night they left." She sighs heavily, "And it might have happened again not twenty years ago. The Matriarch's sister disappeared visiting a colony in Ethiopia...there's _definitely_ no proof with that one but it didn't stop people from accusing them." 

* * *

Shuri didn't like America. Not only was it the place where her father had killed his own brother, but everyone she had met so far irritated her. 

She wasn't surprised that people were surprised by her intelligence because she was a girl (these were the same people who looked at the Dora with shock and suspicion) but what did stun her was everyone treating her like a _child._ At least those outside of the science community did (those inside of it were very used to the likes of Tony Stark and Helen Cho). One thing that she did approve of, however, was how everyone respected her mother. 

The Dowager Queen of Wakanda had been different since the death of King T'Chaka. Shuri could not explain it, but there seemed to be a glow to her that had never existed before now. At least, not in Shuri's lifetime. And she had travelled to America with them - Shuri had never known her mother to leave the capital.

It all came to a head when they visited the Avengers Compound. The whole of T'Challa's entourage knew that the king was nervous about visiting the Compound and the Stark family. After all, The Winter Solider was their guest. So were the Rogues. T'Challa had, on the jet over, voiced his hope that they were unaware of both facts. Westerners they may be, but the Iron Man and War Machine armours had proven to have an incredible amount of power and Honey Stark was rumoured to be more intelligent than she seemed, though Shuri didn't hold out much hope. 

There was a lot of photographers (Nakia had called them 'paparazzi') outside the Compound. The entirety of the Avengers were waiting for them, headed by the War Machine who had the Quicksilver (Wanda Maximoff's twin brother, who had accused her of causing Ultron for the whole world to hear) by his side. The Stark and Bishop families were also present, Tony in a suit that was matched by both Pepper Potts and Laura Bishop but Honey Stark was wearing a floral day dress that matched the two younger girls (whose names Shuri admittedly blanked on at that precise moment). 

It was all going well - and then T'Challa introduced Ramonda to the Avengers. And if Shuri hadn't been looking at the 'Princess of Stark Industries' so intently, she wouldn't have seen the brief slip of her mask, the shock in her eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro has his own issues with the Wakandan royal family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Chadwick Boseman.

T’Challa had noticed the odd looks that Honey Stark was giving his mother, but ignored them thinking that they were unimportant. The Wakandan royal family had been passed over to the Quicksilver, and he was the one who led them to their chambers for their stay. 

“Everyone is looking at us weirdly.” Shuri blurted out, making some of the workers blush and run away. 

“In their defence Your Highness, Wakanda is very much a mystery to the outside world.” Quicksilver shrugged, “I understand how it feels though.”

“Of course you do,” T’Challa smirked at his sister’s sarcastic tone, “coloniser.”

The speedster paused, looking at them all with a curious look on his face, one the Wakandans had never seen before. 

“May I give you some advice You Majesty?” His voice had a steely tone to it, “if you visit Eastern Europe, do not take your sister. Or at least - educate her first.” 

The Dora tensed their grips on their weapons - an obvious threat. Shuri, meanwhile, cared little for diplomacy. 

“How dare you speak about me like that!” 

“How dare you accuse me of colonisation!” Quicksilver was up in his sister’s face faster than they could blink, “You know nothing of my people! You see my white skin and assume that I descend from the British or the Americans! You believe that every white person has had the same life? And in doing so you insult my country - which has not governed itself since the early eighteenth century. You insult my father’s people who were systematically murdered by Nazi Germany!”

He looked over to T’Challa. 

“If you wish for allies in this world - you will educate yourself and you heir about it before you learn the hard way.” 

He sped off. Nakia lets out a small huff of relief. 

“Well that could have been worse.” 

“How could that have been worse?” Shuri looked wounded, “He insulted me-“

“He said nothing but the truth, Princess.” Nakia was firm, “You are in the public eye now. You cannot make such sweeping judgements anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pietro has a lot to say. 
> 
> Originally I was going to have Honey snap, but like she’s both white passing and has lived a billionare’s life so it wouldn’t have had the same impact as Pietro (hopefully) has. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony knows that his daughter is a Veela...it's just never really occurred to him what that would mean.
> 
> The Princess of Stark Industries meets the Queen of Wakanda. It goes...well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back (back) back again. 
> 
> I've been having a bit of writer's block combined with writing a dissertation and uh everything that's been going on in the HP fandom, it's been a struggle with writing this series, but I am going to continue this little universe I promise!

Tony was very aware of how both his daughter and her partner (did they really get married in Asgard? Tony still didn't have a straight answer for that) had be dealing with the arrival of the Wakandan royals. Whilst Pietro had been argumentative - almost as if he was trying to provoke T'Challa into admitting he was housing the Rogues - Honey seemed to avoid them all entirely. 

Thank god for Laura and Pepper, otherwise everything would be more awkward that it already was. JOCASTA had informed him of Pietro's outburst in the face of Princess Shuri's outright distain for what seemed to be everyone outside of Wakanda. Tony respected the struggles that his (maybe) son in law went through (especially seeing as he himself was partially responsible for) but he also recognised where Shuri's arrogance came from. Being a child genius did not always lend well to making friends. That didn't mean that he liked her talking down to the people who worked in the Compound, but she had time to mature and get better at being around people. 

Queen Ramonda, on the other hand, was a very intimidating woman as she sat at her stepson's side whilst he and the Avengers discussed world protection, the Black Panther's role in that protection...anything other than the Rogues and where they could possibly be. She was also very clearly listening to what Rhodey had to say about how the Black Panther's role as Wakanda's protector could cause problems in any situation that wasn't the end of the world. Any woman who T'Challa took as his queen would have big shoes to fill. 

There was another part of Ramonda that Tony recognised however. The glow that settled over her skin and the way she wouldn't let anyone outside her family touch her bare skin...it reminded him of Honey when she was a teenager before...before Rogers. 

Could the Queen Dowager of Wakanda be a Veela? 

* * *

_"You see Piet, the way Veela society works is based on democracy. The Veela Matriarch is elected every ten years and for that time her family are treated like royalty..."_

* * *

Honey walked to the guest wing with some trepidation. FRIDAY had said that the queen had requested her presence - and she couldn't refuse a queen.

As she got closer and closer to the guest wing, the young Veela felt herself relaxing from the sense of a similar magic to her own. 

The queen was sat in the middle of the room, a few of their bodyguards (the Dora? She'd heard them called that anyway) were at the edges of the room, four women who were badly hiding their boredom. Honey felt a little bit insulted by that - the Compound might not have been their home country, but it definitely wasn't _boring_. 

"Your Majesty." She felt herself bow in the traditional way a young Veela would bow to one of her elders, especially when that elder was a relative (the _sister_ ) of the Veela Matriarch. 

"It has been too long since I have seen such manners." Her tone sounded warm and cheerful, "You are very welcome here child." 

"Thank you Madam." Honey sits next to her cautiously, looking back at the Dora, "Are you...are you well?" 

"The Dora are here to protect me, not to stop me from escaping." The Queen looked amused at the idea, "Not anymore..." 

The confirmation that those two words implied made Honey's eyes widen and her mouth drop open in shock.

"T'Chaka did not steal me himself, you misunderstand. He's men...there may have been a miscommunication, I was never fully convinced," Ramonda laughed softly, "I refused to let him anywhere near me for months...but his _son_. That boy was so quiet, and alone...If being his mother meant that I could never see my home again, that is something I came to terms with long ago." 

Honey took a moment to think about that. It certainly did sound more plausible than a king of an isolated kingdom trawling foreign countries looking for a Veela bride...

"Does your daughter know?" She eventually asked, "Does the Princess Shuri know the secret in her blood?" 

The Queen sighed softly. 

"Not yet. I was going to tell her, but then after what happened with N'Jadaka I have not been able to find the time. But she is young, she has a year left."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks - Fleur and the Delacour family taught Honey traditional Veela habits and manners when she was younger.
> 
> Shuri is only seventeen as of the time of this fic and barring any disaster or completely stressful situation, she won't be bonded to anyone for a while. Mainly because she's had a very safe life with her Veela mother for support, whilst Honey has had...the opposite of that for most of her life. 
> 
> Tony sympathises with his fellow child genius a lot...but he also acknowledged that Pietro has a right to be angry.

**Author's Note:**

> Honey's tale is more myth than accurate. The Veela use spoken and visual history more than written. At least she acknowledges that it's not completely accurate. 
> 
> Adytum is Ancient Greek for 'sanctuary'. It's the Veela homeland. The way that I've written the Veela in this universe is that, while they originated in Ancient Greece and isolated themselves on Adytum, they're still a part of the outside world and that has broadened their DNA to include all countries and indeed races. Of course, there are Veela in slavery and there are some who supress their ancestry. But you can be Veela regardless of how far back the Veela ancestor is...as long as you're female. 
> 
> Shuri's initial opinion of Honey comes from the fact that all the Princess of Wakanda knows about the Princess of Stark Industries comes from the media (and anything she's overheard from the Rogues lbr).
> 
> Watch to Donate: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jKRGnoz_JnI


End file.
